All those small things
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: Hay huellas buenas y malas, eternas y efímeras, que te hacen llorar o sonreír, notables o indetectables. Pero están ahí, a tu lado, presentes. No debes olvidarlas. Viñetas de distintos personajes, unidas por las marcas de sus vidas. One-shot.


**All that small things…**

(Todas esas pequeñas cosas…)

Hay muchos tipos de marcas.

Están esas que muestran un amor, a veces pasajero, a veces eterno. Como esa que está, desde ya hace un tiempo, en uno de esos altísimos árboles del Bosque Prohibido. _"James y Lily"_, dice, grabado con la letra espantosa de él y acompañado de un corazón torcido. Fue una tarde de invierno de séptimo año, cuando recién habían empezado a salir, y eran unos críos jugando a ser adultos. Nadie sabe que está ahí. Nadie la nota. _(Pero sigue ahí)_.

También está esa manchita de café sobre uno de las butacas en la fría Sala Común de Slytherin. Prácticamente indetectable. Pero cada vez que Draco la mira, un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo al recordar esa noche de 1997 que pasó en vela, con una jarra de café para no dormirse, pensando en cómo lograría cumplir la misión que El señor Oscuro le había encomendado. Y el odiaba recordar, odiaba recordarlo, odiaba recordarse. Pero lo hacía, porque la marca seguía allí, sobre la seda verde. _(Y allí estará para siempre)_.

Hay algunas marcadas en la piel y que ya llevan tanto tiempo allí, que ahora forman parte de ti. Como esa cicatriz que tiene Ginny en el hombro. Nadie sabe cómo se la hizo; solo ella. Harry se lo ha preguntado varias veces, pero Ginny no se lo dijo. Porque es muy doloroso recordar esa noche, y aun más ese momento. Para ella (que tiene que hacer esfuerzos para no llorar), para él (que aun se sigue culpando por todas las heridas y muertes de esa batalla) y para todos. Porque es demasiado difícil responder: "Fue en la Batalla Final, justo después de que hayas fingido tu muerte. Un Mortífago me la hizo cuando yo estaba muy distraída pensando en que ya no te vería de nuevo. Ni a ti, ni a muchos de los demás". _(Y esa marca, estaría para siempre, en la piel…y en el alma). _

Solo alguien muy observador podría notar, en esa oscura celda de Azkaban, la marca que dejó un hombre preso de su destino. En un rincón, cerca del suelo. Trazado por una mano que poco a poco se fue volviendo más débil, cuando antes fue la más fuerte. Y la más feliz. Porque antes todo eran bromas, cervezas y chicas buenas. Y ahora están solo esos recuerdos que lo persiguen: muerte, traición y llanto. Y un pasado que ya no significa nada, porque ya no son más cuatro Merodeadores y no lo serán jamás. Por eso, en el rincón, cerca del suelo, Sirius Black grabó: _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones _sí son_ buenas"_. Quizás así el mundo lo crea un poco menos asesino. Y quizás él logre sentirse un poco menos culpable. _(Solo quizás.) _

A veces, una marca se limita a ser una palabra de entre muchas. Un nombre escrito con letra pulcra y elegante, con tinta negra, en el borde de un pergamino. _Andrómeda_, dice. Y cuando Ted Tonks lo recibió, traído por una lechuza negra en medio de la noche, supo que sería importante. Y obediente a lo que decía la carta (justo arriba de adonde había sido firmada), Ted bajó a las cocinas a encontrarse con ella. Andrómeda. Y, aunque no estaba escrito sobre el pergamino (seguramente intencionadamente), estaba implícito. Porque ella no es solo Andrómeda; es Black. Y está prohibida. Pero la marca puede ser borrada; ella puede dejar de ser tan Black para ser un poco más Tonks. _(Y lo será, porque no todas las marcas son eternas…) _

Hay marcas que crean una identidad, como la que llevan todos los Mortifagos en el antebrazo izquierdo. Es un permiso a matar y torturar, una razón para ser temidos, un tatuaje de sumisión. Pero también es el peso de cientos de vidas en sus hombros, y un boleto sin regreso hacia a Azkaban. Y, para algunos, es una condena. Severus Snape nunca dejará de pensar en Lily, en el verde de sus ojos ahora apagados, y cómo la Marca Tenebrosa es la culpable. Casi tanto como él. Draco jamás podrá olvidar lo ingenuo y soberbio que fue porque la quiso, quiso ser eso que ahora detesta. Quiso ser un asesino, y casi lo logra. Para Bellatrix fue la muestra de su locura y una devoción sin sentido. Y, cuando la siente quemar sobre su brazo, recuerda que el Amo no la ama. Y se enloquece aún más. _(Y están condenados a sufrir más de lo que ellos hacen sufrir, porque la marca se los trasmite cada vez que quema). _

_Hay huellas buenas y malas, eternas y efímeras, que te hacen llorar o sonreír, notables o indetectables. Pero están ahí, a tu lado, presentes. No debes olvidarlas._


End file.
